Start Again
by Aisho Ren
Summary: All Kelly wants is a second chance with Matt. Casey/Severide.


Kelly sighed as he watched Matt across the room. He'd screwed things up so badly. He still didn't know why he'd blamed Matt for what happened to Andy. But he knew why he'd rejected all of Matt's attempts at repairing their relationship. Too much damn stubbornness and pride.

It had taken them so long to realize what they'd wanted. For Kelly to realize that what he what he was searching for with woman after woman was something he'd already had with Matt. Those four months had been the happiest of Kelly's life. And he'd lost that, lost Matt because of his inability to admit he was wrong.

Shay had told him to just man up and tell Matt how he felt. And Kelly wanted to. He wanted to tell Matt how sorry he was. He wanted to beg Matt for a second chance. But every time he tried he couldn't get the words out.

* * *

Matt and Kelly were heading for the exit after checking the building when they heard a crack above them. Kelly lunged for Matt but didn't reach him before the ceiling came down. Groaning Kelly shoved debris off of him. "Matt!" There was a large beam pinning Matt to the floor.

The heat was suffocating as Kelly struggled to lift the beam off Matt. But he couldn't do it alone. His radio had been broken when they fell. There was no way to call for help. "Severide go." Matt ordered. "Get out of here."

"No!" Kelly screamed. He wasn't leaving Matt. Not now. Not ever. If this was it then Kelly would go out doing everything he could to save Matt. Kelly took off his mask and used it to replace Matt's which had broken in the fall. Then he took off his jacket and covered Matt hoping to keep him safe from the fire for as long as he could.

The smoke quickly became overwhelming. Kelly squeezed Matt's hand desperately. One last look at those blue eyes he adored and the words finally came. "I love you Matt." As the blackness took him Kelly heard voices. "Severide! Casey!" The guys were here. They'd get Matt out. It would all be okay then.

* * *

Matt's eyes were glued to Kelly's chest. The rise and fall was accompanied by the soft whooshing of the ventilator. "You idiot." There was no real anger behind his words. He would have done the same thing if he was in Kelly's place.

'I love you Matt.' He's positive that's what Kelly said to him. Kelly knew that might be the last thing he said. What did it mean? Kelly had never said anything about their breakup. He'd never given any indication that he wanted to fix things. Until he was about to die.

"When you wake up we are going to have a serious talk." As if those words were heard by some higher power Kelly's eyes fluttered open. His eyes went immediately to Matt. "Kelly..." Matt sighed with relief.

Kelly struggled to sit up. "Hey. Hey its okay." Matt grabbed his hand. "You're okay." Kelly squeezed Matt's hand tightly and the other one went up to touch the bandages on Matt's head. "I'm fine. You're the one who almost died." The doctor and nurses rushed in and Matt was shoved to the side. "We'll talk later."

* * *

As soon as they were alone Kelly grabbed Matt and hugged him tightly. "Okay. You're okay." He murmured franticly. He'd been so afraid. "I love you Matt." Its not hard to say anymore. "I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Kelly…." It was the first time Kelly had ever said it to his face. They'd only been together a few months. Far too short of a time for those words. "Look at me."

Kelly shook his head. He couldn't bear to hear Matt say no. He didn't want to hear that he'd ruined their relationship beyond repair. He wouldn't be able to take it.

"Kelly look at me." Matt gently pushed Kelly's head up. His eyes were filled with fear. The invincible Kelly Severide afraid, of him? "I love you too."

Kelly's eyes filled with wonder. Matt wasn't rejecting him. Matt loved him too. After everything Kelly had done to him Matt was giving him a second chance. Overjoyed Kelly kissed Matt. Matt kissed back happily. They'd gotten their second chance and both men vowed not to waste it.


End file.
